


Sirens Beat Through My Window Sill

by bumminginacloset



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, new york!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumminginacloset/pseuds/bumminginacloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants to achieve his dream of becoming a famous musician, sell out Madison Square Garden and starting out in Ireland isn't going to get him where he wants as fast as he wants it. With the money his parents give him for his eighteenth birthday he buys a ticket from Dublin to JFK and sets out on his dream. </p><p>Or the one where Niall moves to Manhattan and tries to become a musician while he lives in a ratty apartment. His puzzle pieces fall into place with Louis, a college party boy- Harry, up and coming actor- Zayn, a gorgeous model, and Liam, intelligent soon to be fire fighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens Beat Through My Window Sill

**Author's Note:**

> Telling you now, I don't know what pairing will be the end game. It's up too you guys.  
> Also Ed Sheeran - The City influenced this greatly.

Niall had never thought that coming to New York would have been rather difficult. The plane ride was long but he landed safely, nothing had happened there but as he was picked up by one of his friends Demi, he realized that although he knew where to start, singing on the streets of time square and that large park he forgot the name off, he wasn't too sure on how he was going to get what he the basics. The basic being a legit job, an apartment to live in, some friends beside Demi and also some equipment he had been eying for months that will surely boost his singing capabilities.

 

Demi had told him multiple times over the past couple of months that she was fine with him staying at hers for as long as he needed but considering how much she has already done for him he didn’t want to abuse her kindness.

 

“Demi, do you know any places looking for hire?” he asked, pale fingers gently tapping at his thigh, eyes watching the lights flash by him.

 

He could hear her hum lightly, and when she spoke he let out a groan.

 

“Theres this store called Hot Topic in Queens that needs some workers”

 

Niall knew about the store, it was dark and held band shirts, clothes and all sort of stuff that he was not into at all. He would stick out like a red skittle in the mix of yellows. Niall with his sleeveless jerseys and basketball shorts. Tilting his head to the side, far enough that his head rested against his shoulder Niall stared out the window, the sight of many more cars and a load of lights came into view as they crossed a bridge.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure theres other jobs around. I’ll try to get you a job at starbucks” she said warmly as she understood that the other didn’t want to stick out unless it was on the streets and with his vocals and guitar strumming fingers.

 

“Thanks Demi,” he murmured feeling his eyes drift shut, a yawn forcing him to open his mouth.

 

“Go to sleep, it’ll be a while before we get to my place”

 

Niall smiled at her words and didn’t say anything else as he pulled his hoodie over his head and wrapped his arms around himself, sleep taking over rather quickly.

 

-

 

“Niall wake up, we are here” Demi’s light voice spoke to him, he could feel her warm hands gently patting him in the arm and when she flicked his nose he jolted out his slumber, having to blink multiple times to try and get use to the lack of light. Peering out the window he could see they were parked on the street curb, small houses were aligning the block though they were houses they looked like little apartment buildings of three or two floors.

“Nice place” he murmured as he slipped out of the car and went to the trunk to get out his suitcases and guitar, Demi already at the door and unlocking it. Walking up the small amount of stairs he could heard a voice other than Demi’s inside and assume it was her roommate.

 

“Is that him? He is adorable” he heard someone say, clearly a female from the tone.

 

Closing the door behind him Niall put on a bright smile as he looked at a female with light mocha skin and long brown hair, honestly she was beautiful.

 

“I’m Danielle, it’s nice to finally meet you” she said sticking her delicate hand out to him and Niall shook it slowly, not putting any grip in it since there was no use for it.

 

“Nice to meet you too, I’m niall” he introduced himself though he figured she already knew who he was by Demi.

 

Danielle gave him one last smile before she turned and headed off down a small hall and into a random room. He figured it was her room and she was going to sleep. He had bought a late plane ticket since those were the cheapest and here being three in the morning he was even tired.

 

“I got the living room ready for you Niall,” Demi called out and Niall trudged over to where she was before he let go of his suitcases and sighed in relief as he stared at the couch bed before dropping down onto it.”Thank you so much Demi” he said rolling onto his stomach and kicking his shoes off, he wasn't even going to bother with changing at this point.

 

Hearing her laugh behind him Niall just smiled into the cool pillow and wrapped his arms around it.

 

“Night Niall” Demi’s voice sang before the light turned off within the small household and within his head.

 

-

 

Niall woke up to the smell of food and light chatter. Opening his eyes Niall stared at the ceiling before rolling onto his side and taking in his surroundings. The living room was spacious with white walls and many pictures decorating it. Most were of Demi and Danielle, others had Demi and her family, some of Danielle and her family, then pictures of holidays and group photos. They all looked really good and Niall couldn’t wait till he had his own apartment and could have it filled with pictures of his family, friends and everything else.

 

“ Top of the morning to ya!” Demi said in a rather awful british accent as she smiled brightly at Niall who stared at her as if she had four heads.

 

“I’m Irish not British” Niall said with a laugh as he got off of the couch bed and looked towards the kitchen where Danielle and a lightly tanned skin male sat. The sides of his head were shaved pretty close but he had a nice brown quiff happening, from his voice he could tell that [i]he[/i] was British or at least not American. Licking his lips Niall ripped his gaze away and he could feel Demi’s gaze burning into his pale skin.

 

“He’s single and bisexual” Demi said giving Niall a gentle nudge to the stomach.

 

“Don’t even” Niall said shaking his head quickly because he was here to play music on the streets and be a musician, not fall in love with attractive, assumed British, males with nice scruffy jaws and eyes so brown you mistake them for chocolate.

 

Demi laughed and waved her hand,”Fine, go and freshen up so you can eat. It’s already ten. By the way dress nicely, I managed to get my Boss to give you a chance to work.”

 

Niall’s eyes went wide and a smile lifted all of his features before his arms were thrown around Demi;s middle and he was giving her a tight hug.”You’re the best bird ever” he said wanting her to know how happy he was about this. He didn’t give a frick if he had to start from the bottom and clean dishes, he wanted a job and he wanted it now.

 

Letting go of her Niall went into one of his suitcases and opened it up, grabbing a normal black crew neck tee shirt and some dark blue jeans along with his boxer briefs and stuff he needed for morning preparation. Ducking into the kitchen he took a chance and glanced at the male only to see that he was looking back at him, a friendly smile on his face before Niall was in the hallway and opening the door to the bathroom.

 

Hopping into the shower Niall put it on blast of hot water and started to clean himself off, a bubbling excited nestled in his stomach grew because he was here. Here In New York which was his first step on his list and now he could cross it off. One he was done he got out and brushed his teeth, applying some moisturizer and sun screen(he looked like a lobster, can’t tan for shit) before styling his golden honey colored hair into a quiff, his roots were showing but it looked good on him.

 

Checking himself out in the mirror NIall smiled, his once crooked teeth were coming nicely into straight rows with the help of braces he still has on. Niall wasn't bad looking at all, he had snow white skin that was occasionally pink with heat or cold, blue eyes with specks of gold, he wasn’t the tallest but thank goodness he wasn’t short either and he was fit if he said so himself. Losing the baby fat by working out(a little bit of yoga but he will never tell).

 

“Niall! The food is going to get cold” Demi shouted for the other.

 

Quickly folding up his dirty clothes he threw it into the dirty clothes bin and jogged into the kitchen, automaticly feeling eyes on him, two of them.

 

“You clean up good, single?” Danielle said with a playful tone of voice, a lingering flirtatiousness in it as well.

 

Niall could feel the heat pool onto his cheeks and he laughed a little embarrassed as he slipped into one of the seats at the table and nodded.

 

“Single and gay Danielle, don't try and at him” Demi said jokingly as she placed a plate down in front of Niall that held delicious pancakes with eggs, bacon and some fruits since Demi wasn’t going to let him off without eating healthy.

 

Picking up a fork and knife Niall started to cut up his pancakes into pizza slices while watching Danielle pout,"Oh, that sucks. Well, maybe you'll be interested in Liam here" Danielle said giving Liam a nudge, the other having been sipping on some coffee gave a cough, cheeks on fire.

 

Niall too was blushing because no. No matter how beautiful this guy was he wasn't going to give into even trying for a relationship. He wanted to at least have a job and have lived in New York for at least three months before he jumps into something that could distract him from what he really came here to do.

 

“Danielle, please don’t “ He heard Liam whisper, a flustered look on his face.”I mean he’s cute but I, it’d be weird, we don’t even-” Liam stopped himself from speaking, feeling as if he was making a fool of himself.

 

Niall had a grin from one ear to the other, chewing on some bacon and his gaze directly on Liam because the other thought he was cute and he liked knowing people found him attractive, especially if the other person was attractive as well.

 

“The names Niall, nice to meet you” Niall said wanting the embarrassed look on the others face to vanish because he looked better when he was just smiling.

 

Liam chuckled warmly, eyes dopey and cute as he nodded,”Liam” he said back before raising his mug and taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Looking back down to his plate Niall let their introduction be all that was said as he started to stuff his face with food, having never thought that American bacon and maple syrup could taste so damn amazing. His slender fingers were swift as he quickly stabbed at his food and within just a couple of minutes all of the food was gone and inside of his stomach leaving a slightly surprised Danielle and a chuckling Liam.

 

“I’ll be seeing you guys later, I’m taking Niall to the cafe” Demi said as he took the plate from Niall and placed it in the dishwasher.

 

Getting up Niall put two fingers up to his forehead and gave the two others who were still sitting a salute as a good bye,”Bye”

 

“I hope to see you later Niall” Liam said, clearly giving off a bit of a flirtatious vibe and Niall not being the type to be a dick just smiled sweetly before he turned around and left after Demi who was already at the car giving it a few honks to hurry Niall up.

 

-

 

Stepping out of Demi’s car Niall eyed the cafe that was nestled between a music store and a thrift shop. He knew they were around fourteenth street but nothing else. He planned on getting a subway map sometimes soon for when he needed to get somewhere, as well as get some currency exchange because he doubted these people would accept the different currency he had. Niall was just glad he knew English as well as Gaelic so he could communicate easily with others.

 

Walking in after Demi Niall took the quick chance to glance at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers gently through his hair to keep it neat before he followed her to the back, standing straight and keeping himself calm. He knew he just had to be himself and hopefully he could use some of his Irish charm to get this job as he had no experience with anything but music.

 

A elder female walked out with Demi by her side. She had to be at least forty, her skin though tight around her face at certain places but just above her lip the lines gave her age away. Blond and some silver hair was tied up in a bun on her head and although her body presented herself as classy her clothes were nothing but the opposite. She wore a cardigan and a bland shirt, pants that gave off the feel that she didn’t care about what she put on in the morning but she gave off a warm and comforting feel, nowhere near intimidating like Niall assumed the boss would have been.

 

“You must be Niall, I’m Ms.Lawson.” she introduced herself, Niall quickly taking her hand and grinning brightly at her because he didn’t feel so scared anymore. Her voice was sweet like sugar and slow like dripping honey.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet yo Ms.Lawson” he said respectfully. At the sound of his voice Ms.Lawson’s eyes went a little wide and she had this smile on her face that showed she took a liking to him already.”You are Irish I assume, what brings you here?”

 

“I want to be a musician and thought New York was the place to start” There was this shine in Niall’s eyes, as if he was staring off at something beautiful when he was really talking about his dreams and Ms.Lawson saw it clearly.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t make your dreams come true myself, but I’m sure I can help by letting you be one of the waiters here” She said before she patted Demi on the arm who was grinning.

 

Niall’s face was in shock because really? That was all? He thought he was suppose to fill something out, be questioned about his life, what he does, his education and his working papers but no, none of that and before he could say anything the elder woman was walking out of the cafe and leaving him with so many questions but no answers.

 

“Did, did that really? Demi, what the craic is this?” he asked turning around and staring at her with wide blue eyes.

 

“Ms.Lawson doesn't care about anything but making money for her children and she doesn't go traditional. She asked me what my favorite fruit was and hired me because it reminded her of her daughter” Demi explained with a light laugh as she went behind the counter and started to grab some papers,”You’ll need to fill this out, it’s just general stuff like name, age, address. Jesse had gotten fired a week ago so I assume you’ll be on the b time shift”

 

Although Niall sincerely was trying to listen to what Demi was saying a head of brown curls and a face with these bright green eyes caught his attention within seconds and he was positive that somehow he has seen this person before. There was no way he could forget a smile like the others surely.

 

“Niall, hey, earth to Niall. I’m going to teach you how to do the job. Stop dazing off” Demi said with a hand on her hip, lips pursed a little as she watched Niall snap back to her and smile with his hand behind his neck and scratching.

 

“Sorry about that, alright, what do I do?”

“Use mine, I’ll have one made for you by your next work date” Demi said handing him one of those things his mother wears. He tied it behind his hips and soothed it out before feeling Demi shove a notepad into his palm as well as a small menu.”Alright, I’ll give you an easy customer, go to him over there” she said pointing at the curly haired lad waiting for someone to come to him. Niall glanced at Demi who seemed not phased before she gave a push,”Just introduce yourself and be friendly, be patient” she said before Niall found himself strolling over to the boy.

 

Smiling Niall bit upon his bottom lip as he stood by the table the white male was sitting at.”Hi I’m Niall and I’ll be taking your order” he said passing the other the small menu and keeping eye contact.

 

“Hm, hi Niall. You must be new” the male murmured as he looked over the menu and opened it up.”New and Irish” the male said with a little eyebrow wiggle before he closed the menu and pushed it back to NIall who felt as if he was sweating though he was perfectly fine outwards.”I’m Harry and I want plate four, no mayonnaise or tomatoes”

 

Niall gave a little nod before he wrote the number down and what it should not have in it.”And to drink?”

 

“Orange juice”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Are you single?”

 

A frown was set upon Niall’s face quick because sincerely what did him being single have to do with anything?”Yes I am”

 

“You interested in dick?” Harry asked with a sly smirk, leaning back into the chair and running his fingers through his curls.

 

Niall was baffled, how could someone just ask something like that? What if he wasn't? What if he was straight and mean and strong enough and brave enough to punch this guy in the face?

 

“Harold don’t get fresh with Niall” Demi said coming up to the others with a stern frown, Harry instantly going from a smirk to a grin.”Sorry, he’s just cute and Irish, not very often when we get blocks this him” Harry said as if Niall was not even there in front of him, clutching the note pad a little to hard.

 

“Sorry about that I thought Harry would just tell you his order, ignore him. He flirts with anything with an opening”

 

“Anything attractive with an opening” Harry said with a cheeky smile before he winked at Niall.

 

Niall hoped that this guy wasn't a regular, hope that if he was he come on days and times he was not working.

Rolling his eyes Niall stepped away from Harry and placed the paper with the others order on the small opening between the front area and the kitchen. Turning his head he caught sight of a familiar white, green and orange flag across the street. The sign saying ’Irish pub’. Smiling Niall guessed he wasn't so far from home after all, hopefully these americans knew some good pints. Hopefully they didn’t have a lame age restriction for alcohol.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty lame for now, this and the next will just be introduction chapters truthfully! 
> 
> Feed me comments and your thoughts please. x.
> 
> How should Niall meet Louis(party boy) and Zayn(model)? Tell me things you'd love to see!


End file.
